


Momento

by sisinala



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, angsty fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: Mga maliliit na buntong-hininga sa buhay ng ating mga bayani





	1. Katahimikan (Rusca/Nena)

                Masasabi ng  iba nabuhay nang tahimik si Rusca pagkatapos niyang makatakas sa gatilyo ni Goyong.

                Ngunit para kay Rusca, hindi nawala ang ingay ng digmaan.

                Noong unang linggo, nakauwi na siya sa kanilang bahay. Walang kasing tuwa ang kanyang mga magulang. Siya ay buhay at tila buong buo—maliban sa kanyang mga hita na kasing paralisado nang kay Mabini. Hindi na siya makakatakbo. Hindi na siya makakalaban. Sa kabila nang kanilang pagsusumikap na siya ay maging komportable—ang kanyang dating silid ay nakaayos pa rin na parang hindi siya umalis—naging mailap sa kanya ang tulog. Sinisigawan siya ng mga kanyon at ng Heneral.

                Noong ikalawang linggo ay bumisita si Nena sa kanilang bahay. May dala siyang tinapay at isang ngiting nahirapan siyang ibalik. Noong siya ay nilapitan nito, naamoy niya ang pamilyar na kape at damo. Sa loob nang kanyang dibdib ay tuwa at di kasiguraduhan. Hindi niya ito nasulatan nang ilang buwan.

                Ngunit naroon pa rin ang kanyang ngiti at ang pagibig sa kanyang mga mata. Parehas pa rin ang kanyang pagsasabi ng,

                “Eduardo”

                “Nena” Humugot ang kanyang mga labi at nagkaroon ng harang sa kanyang mga mata sa maingat na pagsasalita niya.

                “Matagal tayong hindi nagkita” Isang maliit na ngiti. “Kumusta ka naman?”

                Kaunti ang mga salitang naibigay ni Rusca sa kanya, dahil sa ito ang tanging babaeng kaniyang minahal at dahil sa pagaalangan na hindi na siya ang lalakeng minahal nito. Ngunit hindi nawala ang mga ngiti at ang titig nitong tila sila lamang ang nasa mundo. Noong gabing iyon nakatulog siya ng tatlong oras. Tumayo siya noong dumating na ang kanyang panaginip sa huling sigaw nang katabi niya bago siya mapaliguan nang dugo.

                Nagsimula siya na parang estranghero sa babaeng kanyang minamahal.

                Madalas itong dumalaw sa kanila. Ang sala ay naging kanila bawat linggo. Tila hindi ito takot sa kanyang matipid na pagsasalita, madalas na pananahimik at pagtanaw sa kawalan. Hindi siya nito pinipilit magsalita kung ayaw niya. Hinahayaan lamang siya ni Nena.Sa isang pagkakataon ay hinawakan nito ang kanyang kamay. Siya ay napatingin ngunit hinigpitan lang nito ang kanyang hawak. Apat na oras siyang nakatulog. Nagising siya sa putok nang baril sa Cabanatuan.

                Matapos noon ay nagsimula siyang magkuwento. Paunti-unti ngunit para bang siya ay babaeng biniyayaan nang pasensya nang isang santa. Inilahad niya ang mga nangyari sa pamamagitan nang maliliit na mga alaala. Sinimulan niya sa kung paano siya naiwan para bantayan ang trenchera, ang pagiging inahin ni Paco, ang apat na libong maghuhukay at ang amoy ng tabako ng Heneral. Noong araw na iyon ay lumipat ito mula sa kanyang upuan at tumabi kay Rusca. Naramdaman niya ang ngiti ni Nena habang nakapatong ang pisngi nito sa kanyang balikat. Hawak pa rin nito ang kanyang kamay noong siya ay nakatulog. Maikli man ang kanyang pagidlip ngunit iyon ang unang beses na walang sumisigaw sa kanyang mga panaginip.

Wala na ang anumang sakit sa kanyang katawan noong nabuo ang kanyang desisyon. Tirik pa ang araw sa labas noon ngunit siya ay inaantok. Ninais niyang subukan ang kanyang haka na nakakatulog siya nang maayos kung kasama niya si Nena. Tinanong niya rito kung maaari ba siyang sumandal at ngumiti ito’t um-oo. Iniaayos na ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili sa balikat ni Nena noong ito ay umiling at tinapik ang kanyang kandungan. Nagdadalawang isip siyang humiga at pumikit. Walang sumisigaw. Ang kanya lamang narinig ay ang mahinang pagkanta ni Nena habang hinahawi nito ang kanyang buhok.

Bago pa maagaw ng kadiliman ay kanyang nasabi ang mga salitang ninais niya sanang sabihin bago siya umalis.

“Maari ko bang hingin ang iyong kamay?” Napatigil ito sa paghimig. Ang mga salita ay malabo sa kanyang antok ngunit kanyang pinaninindigan. Bahagya niyang naramdaman ang mainit na pagdampi ng mga luha sa kanyang mga pisngi.

“Huwag ka munang sumagot ngayon, mahal ko. Pakiusap ay pagisipan mong mabuti. Mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw ang aking katahimikan. Ngunit alam mo na ang pagtanggap sakin ay isang krus na kailangan mong pasanin. Pag-isipan mo, mahal” Tumawa ito nang bahagya ngunit hindi tumigil ang mga luha. Ngayon niya lamang sinabing muli ang mga salitang alam niyang hinihintay ni Nena.

“Ang pagtanggap ko ay may ibig sabihin rin, Eduardo. Parehas man tayong may krus at mas mabigat man ang sa iyo, ang ibig sabihin nang aking pagtanggap ay ang pagbuhat natin sa dalawang ito. Hindi ka perpekto ngunit hindi rin naman ako. Hindi man kita maaabot sa dulo nang iyong mga bangungot ngunit, Eduardo, sumusumpa ako na sa abot nang aking makakaya ay hihilahin kita pabalik. Hindi ko na kailangang magisip. Pinipili kita kung pinipili mo ako” Tumutulo na rin ang kanyang mga luha.

“Maraming salamat, Nena”

Palubog na ang araw noong siya ay magising. Isang hikab. Dalawang ngiti.

“Napaginipan kita”


	2. Hapon (Oryang/Andres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napangiti si Oryang. Ligtas ang kanyang asawa.

                Sabi nila, hindi mo raw makikitang napapakali si Aling Oryang. Hindi siya nagkukuyom ng kamao, nagpapagpag ng saya o naglalaka ng pabalik-balik.

                Ngunit ngayong palubog na ang araw at pauwi na si Andres ay parang ninakaw ang lahat ng hininga sa kanyang dibdib at pinalitan ng tubig-dagat ang hangin sa loob. Kanina pa siya nakadungaw sa bintana, pinapanood ang mga bubong ng mga kalapit-bahay na masimulang mapintahan ng kahel nang takipsilim.

                Inilapat niya ang kanyang palad sa ibabaw ng kanyang puso. Masyadong mabilis ang kanyang pulso. Nababagabag na rin siguro ang kanyang mga kapatid. Kanina pa siya dito sa bintana.

                Sa wakas ay nakita na niya ang kanyang hinahanap.

                Sa dulo ng eskinita’y may lumikong lalaki na nakakuba na ang likod sa pagod. Mabilis ang kanyang lakad at pasimpleng tumitingin sa paligid. Napangiti si Oryang. Ligtas ang kanyang asawa.

                Lumipat siya sa taas ng hagdanan at naghintay. Nagtanggal muna ng tsinelas si Andoy bago siya nito tinignan at nginitian. Lumundag ang kanyang puso’t lumipad ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang dibdib. Nakagat niya ang kanyang labi. Kailangan niyang maging matatag.

                “Mahal” Paakyat na ito ng hagdan at bumati na siya.

                “Mahal”

                Ibinukas niya ang kanyang mga braso’t niyakap ang kanyang asawa. Ibinaon niya ang sarili sa mga bisig nito. Ipinatong niya ang kanyang mukha sa balikat nito. 

                “Kumusta ang pagtitipon?”

                “Mamaya na ho, Lakambini. Maaari ko ho bang yakapin muna si Oryang?” Ibinulong ito ni Andres ng napakahina, mayroong buntong-hininga. Mukhang mayroon nanamang problema.

                “Maaari ho, Senyor Bonifacio”

                Hinigpitan niya ang kanyang kapit. Nalukot ang blusa ni Andoy sa gitna ng kanyang mga kamao na naghigpit sa gitna ng kanyang likod. Nasusuka nanaman si Oryang, nahihilo. May namumuong luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata ngunit nilunok niya ang sakit.

                Hindi niya kailanman naisip na sasabihin niya ang kanyang susunod na mga salita.

                “Andoy, ako’y natatakot” Nais niyang maging masaya. Ngunit hindi pa sila maaaring tumigil.

                Napabitaw nang bahagya ang kanyang kayakap. Tinitigan siya nito. Kunot ang noo, nag-aalala, nagtatanong.

                “Andoy, ilang araw na akong nasusuka’t nahihilo. Hindi pa ako dinudugo. Nagtanong na rin ako sa medico. Buntis ako Andoy, anong gagawin natin?” Hindi niya na napigilan ang mga luha. Tila hindi niya na rin maintindihan ang kanyang damdamin. Siguro nga’y dahil siya’y nagdadalang-tao kaya’t nagiging maramdamin siya. Hindi niya gusto ang ganito, ngunit hindi magtahan ang kanyang pag-iyak.

                Dumaan ang gulat, takot at pagkalito nang sunud-sunod sa mga mata ni Andres. Ngunit matapos ang mga ito’y nalunod siya sa ligayang tila kumikinang sa mga mata nito.

                “Buntis ka?” Siya’y tumango.

                “Buntis ka?” Tumawa ito’t siya’y niyakap. Naramdaman niya ang mga tawa nito sa kanyang dibdib. Di nagtagal ito’y naging mga hikbi.

                “Buntis ang asawa ko. Magiging Tatay na ko” Tinignan siya muli nito.

                “Oryang, magkakaanak na tayo” Napatawa na rin siya sa pagkakalito nito.

                “Sabi ko nga”    

                “Ginawa mo akong ama, Oryang” Lumuhod ito sa kanyang harapan, tapat ang  mukha sa kanyang sinapupunan.

                “Anak. Anak ito ang iyong ama, kumusta ka diyan?” Hinalikan nito ang kanyang sinapupunan. Tumayo muli ito.

                “Bakit ka umiiyak?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

                “Hindi ko alam?”

                “Buntis ka nga!” Hinampas niya ng bahagya ang braso nito.

                “Nag-aalala ako, pendejo! Nasa gitna tayo ng rebolusyon!”

                “Ano naman ngayon?” Napataas na lang ang kanyang kilay.

                “Andoy!”

                “Hindi ba’t tayo’y lumalaban para bigyan siya ng kinabukasan?”

                “Alam ko iyan, Andoy. Ngunit ngayon? Nagsisimula nang makatunog ang mga guardia civil, mahal ko. Paano natin siya palalakihin? Itatago ba natin siya sa isang sisidlan ‘pag tayo’y mapapasabak?”

                Bumuntong-hininga ito.

                “Hindi ko alam, mahal. Hindi ko pa alam. Siguro ngayo’y maging masaya na lamang muna tayo. Saka na natin isipin”

                “Tayo muna ngayong araw na ito, Oryang. Tayo muna” Niyakap niyang muli ang kanyang asawa. Nilalamig siya ngunit mainit ang mga bisig nito. Tila siya’y umuwi matapos ang isang mahabang paglalakbay.

                “Malalaman din natin” Hinalikan nito ang kanyang noo.

                Masyadong malabo ang bukas dahil sa pag-aalala, ngunit sa hapong ito’y payapa ang puso ni Oryang. Ginawa na nila ang lahat ngayong araw na ito. Bahala na ang bukas.


	3. Ilog (Poleng/Goyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umuwi si Goyong

                Hindi na ininda ni Poleng ang pagkakadumi ng kanyang saya. Pagod na siyang maglaba’t naupo na siya sa mga bato. Kakapikit niya lang noong may narinig siyang paparating.  Si Goyong?

                Napangiti siya. Kumaway.

                “Oh, Senyor Ateneo! Kumusta?” Tumawa ito, lumapit at umupo sa tabi niya. Masyadong malapit. Sila’y magkaibigan bago pa nahulog ang kanyang puso. Baka magtaka si Goyong at maghinala. Pinigilan niya ang sariling lumayo.

                Kailan ba sila huli nagkita? Mukhang wala namang nagbago sa mukha nito.

                Tinititigan siya nito. Mang-aasar n asana siya ngunit naunahan siya nito magsalita.

                “Mabuti naman, Paulita. Ikaw?”

                “Mabuti naman. Paano mo ko nahanap dito?” Humiga siya sa mga bato at inunanan ang kanyang mga braso.

                “Tinuro ako ng Tiya mo. Galit ba sa akin ang Inay mo?” Masamang impluwensiya raw ang kanyang mga kaibigan sa kanya. Mga rebelde raw ito’t sila ang dahilan kung bakit nais niyang maging medico. Iniisip ng kanyang Ina na nais niya ring tumakas at sumali sa rebolusyon. Tama naman ito.

                “Ano kayang ginawa mo, no?”

                “Ano nga?” Nagkibit-balikat si Poleng.

                “Nangamusta ka na ba sa mga Bernal?” Masakit ang mga bato likod ng mga braso ni Poleng. Kakauwi lang siguro ni Goyong, mukhang hindi pa nga nagpapalit. Mukhang masesermunan nanaman siya nang Ina mamaya.

                “Mamaya pa siguro” May pumilipit sa tiyan niya. Siya ang unang binisita nito. Bumaling siya sa malayo. Baka namumula siya. Tutuksuhin nanaman siya nito.

                “Wala na si Jose” Napaupo si Goyong. Nakataas ang kilay, mulat ang mata. Mukha siyang pinagtaksilan.

                “Oo, noong isang buwan”

                “Gago yun ah!” Napatawa siya. Naunahang sumali ni Jose si Goyong sa Rebolusyon. Si Jose ang laging ka-basag-ulo ni Goyong kapag nagdedeklarasyon ito na ang mga Espanyol ang nagdudulot ng mga paghihirap nila.

                Lumayo ang tingin ni Goyong. Tumahimik.

                “Si Manuel?”

                “Siyempre sinundan si Jose. Naunahan nga rin daw siya, eh. Dumaan siya sa bahay bago siya umalis. Si Jose hindi. Nawala na lang bigla” Nagpasalamat ang Kuya Manuel. Nagbilin na alagaan niya raw ang sarili. Kumustahin daw niya si Laura minsan. Nagpaalam ito na parang hindi na babalik.

                Lumundag ang kanyang pulso. Napaupo siya. Tinignan niya si Goyong. Matigas ang mga mata nitong nakatutok sa malayo.

                “Kumusta sa Maynila? Maganda ba pa rin ba roon?” May pasasalamat sa mga mata ni Goyong noong tumingin ulit ito sa kanya. Parehas nilang pinipilit na pahabain ang usapan.

                “Mas marami ng guardia civil. Hindi ko nga alam kung makakapagtapos pa ako bago magkagulo. Ikaw, kumusta dito?”

                “Ayun, pinipilit pa rin ako ni Inay na manahin yung panahian”

                “Gusto mo pa rin bang maging medico?”

                “Gusto mo pa rin bang maging maestro de obra _?_ ” Tumawa ito ng mahina.

                “Goyong? Nagpapaalam ka rin ba sakin?” Wala na siyang maisip na mapaguusapan, sumisikip nang masyado ang dibdib niya.

                Nagkuyom ang mga kamao nito sa pantalon.

                “Buti naman at naisipan mong magpaalam. Akala ko mawawala ka na lang rin” Umiwas na rin siya ng tingin. Tumiklop siya papaloob, niyakap ang mga tuhod.

                “Pasensya, Paulita” Lalong kumikirot ang kanyang puso.

                “Bakit ka naman sa akin nagpapaalam, Goyong? Hindi mo naman kailangan ng pahintulot. Naniniwala ako sa iyong mga prinsipyo. Naniniwala ako sa inyong lahat” Humigpit ang kanyang mga kamao sa kanyang saya.

                “Paulita—“

                Hinintay niya ang sasabihin nito ng hindi lumilingon. Kung titignan niya si Goyong ay hindi niya kakayanin. Nais niyang maalala siya nito bilang matatag.

                Hindi nagsalita ito.

                Naalala niya ang nakataling medalyon sa kanyang baywang. Benindisyunang imahe ni San Miguel—patron ng proteksiyon. Ibibigay sana niya kay Goyong bago ito huling umalis. Kaarawan nito noon—pero hindi niya naabutan.

                Tinanggal niya ang pagkakatali nito. Lumapit siya sa mga kamao ni Goyong, ibinuka ang palad. Binigay niya ang medalyon.

                Nagsara ang mga daliri ni Goyong, hinuli ang kanyang kamay. Hinatak siya nito’t niyakap.

                “Salamat, Paulita” _Hindi bagay sayo ang Poleng! Paulita!_

                Hindi niya na napigilang umiyak. Lahat na lang sila umaalis. Nais niyang magpakamakasarili, nais niyang itago sila’t piliting hindi umalis. Ngunit hindi sila kanya.

                Mahal niya si Goyong, at kailangan niyang bumitaw.

                _Pero hindi pa. Sandali lang. Ito lang po._

                Naramdaman ni Goyong ang kanyang mahinang hikbi. Humigpit ang yakap nito. Naramdaman niya ang medalyon sa kanyang likod.

                “Mag-iingat ka” Tumawa ng mahina si Goyong. Naramdaman niya ang mga luha nito sa kanyang leeg.

                “Sige, para sayo”

…

_Paulita,_

_Mahal kita. Pasensya na hindi ko nasabi noon. Hindi ko alam kung mababasa mo ‘to. Alam kong galit sa akin ang iyong Ina._

_Ngayong umaga’y nagtagumpay kami, ngunit maraming nawala sa amin. Naisip kong baka hindi na kita makikita muli. Mukhang hindi na kita makikita muli. Dapat sinabi ko sa iyo. Mahal kita, Paulita. Ang iyong katapangan, ang iyong mga pangarap. Sana matupad mo ang iyong mga pangarap. Ipinagdadasal kita. Paalam._

_Nagmamahal,_

_Goyong_


End file.
